The Hero of Hyrule
by Eciceus
Summary: The world is in peril. Dark link has returned and all kingdoms are in danger. Link wishing to be a hero, must unite the races of hyrule and bring peace to the land. The hero of time incarnate to be revealed with new powers and a view on a familiar world.
1. The Hero and The Doppleganger

In hyrule, Link was in sword practice. He wore his usual green chainmail tunic. Sword practice for him was his favorite thing as a prince. The only prince. Being the only prince, he was treated with respect but he also had too many guards. This was because he was going to be king. He didn't want to be king, he wanted to be an adventurer. He wanted to slay monsters and be a hero. He wanted to see the outside world not be cooped up in a castle or a carriage when travelling. The closest he got was being a knight besides his teaching. His travelling or walking in the town rather than stuck in the castle. He finally got his wish, but not the way he wanted. It was during a carriage trip. A dragon in the form of the long defeated volvagia appeared. Breathing fire across the road surrounding them in flames killing some guards, his friends. He stepped out of the carriage with bow drawn. He took an arrow, drew it and fired at the fiery beast. He noticed then, a shadowy figure on top of it. He shot arrow after arrow which either burnt into flames or missed. He then decided to focus his attack on the figure since most of his guards were either dead or dying. The first arrow hit the figure directly in the heart but he didn't even flinch. The carriage he was behind turned to ash. The figure jumped off the beast as it wreaked havoc across the area. The figure was a blur of motion in battle with the guards not even standing a chance as he walked towards link, mockingly. Link drew his sword and dropped his bow. He charged the figure. The shadow moved and link was on the ground in pain without a sword in seconds. The shadow removed his hood and it was link. He was different but it was him. He instead of his blue eyes and blonde hair had red eyes and black hair. His tunic was black. He seemed to mock everything good about link. His doppelganger just stood there, then he did a tremendous leap back onto his dragon and disappeared in the distance towards Death Mountain.


	2. The Adventure Begins

Link blacked out and woke up in a room. Not just any room, his room from his castle. There was a half empty bottle of red potion on his night stand. He grabbed it and chugged it. He instantly felt revitalized. His wounds were healed and he got out of bed. He put his tunic on but not the chainmail. It was what he did when he was staying comfortable. He walked out of his room finding the castle rather, emptier than usual. He finally reached the throne room. His father usually sat at his throne if not at the council room. Link walked to the council room. The door was guarded. They let him in and he walked through the door, taking a breath in. The council meetings were always tense. He walked through and the yelling stopped with all eyes on him. He walked, or limped because the pain had just settled back into his leg, over to his father. His father asked "Link!? What are you doing out of bed?!" "I'm fine. Just a slight pain. Where is everyone?" Link sat. "We don't know. A few shadowed figures came and either killed or abducted most of the citizens but didn't even attack the castle in anyway so there is no sign of attack." "Well, I can help." Link explained what happened to him. The shadowed figure being a mimic of link. Dark link as they could call him, and not a bad name, since he seemed to be the one at the head of the group in yesterday's attack. They decided that they would need more than what little they had now. They then decided to send for the sheikh. Link would then, after he was healed, go to the other races for help. The zoras and the gorons at least. Kokiri were unlikely and the minish could only be seen by a child. Then the gerudo were probably the cause. Link healed and trained till no one could beat him then set off for Death Mountain. The home of the gorons.


	3. The Gorons and The Dragon

Link traveled to the base of Death Mountain. He looked at the mountain and started climbing. There was a path but it would take days to find the first trace of. He started from where he was hard but he found a place he could stop, if the mountain didn't decide to erupt. He ran towards a nearby cave and pulled out his lantern. It was part of the path and would eventually lead him to goron city. Normally eruptions would have lava but not this mountain. It was almost always erupting and shooting boulders everywhere.

It was a harsh environment, like the desert that the gerudo lived in, he used the cave to continue for most of the way which was dangerous because of boulders that rolled down the mountain. He eventually found the exit. Soon he would find the way to the gorons and he hoped, the dragon or dark link. He climbed and walked to the top until he found the entrance.

The gorons had guards posted outside but he talked to them and they let him through. Almost everyone in hyrule spoke their own language and hyrulian. The other side was goron city. Small seeming at first but it had caves leading off and had many, many places. It was similar to what an ancestor of his described, the hero of time. Link had hoped that he too was the hero of destiny. He hadn't had a sign yet. He went to the room where the sage of fire and leader of the gorons was. Darunia. Link and darunia were actually good friends. The guards not letting him in, raised suspicion and awareness. He asked again to see Darunia, then he stepped out. Link calmed.

Darunia apologized for it but the city was attacked the other day and a dragon was now blocking there new mine of rocks for food. Link told him everything. From the carriage ride to why he was there. Link then agreed to check on the dragon.

He walked to the mine and drew his sword and shield. He walked in and there lay the dragon but its master not in sight. The dragon woke up and turned to link who barely lifted his shield in time to block the flames. It was burning hot since it was metal but he knew that he would need it. He raised his sword and after the beast stopped the flames, he charged and got a hit in. His hand started burning from the fire. He rolled to put it out, not taking his eyes off the dragon. He lifted his shield to block the massive tail that would crush him and he did but the force was too strong. He flew and hit the side of the cave. He pulled out his bow and shot a few arrows which seemed to bounce off this time. The dragon roared and lifted off into the air. Link noticed the corpses piled high. He swallowed away his fear and brought up his bravery, he would need it. He ran towards the only cover, the corpses. He sat behind it as the dragon lay fire everywhere. Link found a sword much like his own in the pile, and when the dragon opened his mouth link threw the sword. The sword flew through the air and went into the dragon's mouth, wounding it and bringing it down. Link realized that this wasn't working, but then he saw what would. He ran from the pile of corpses, using newly found agility and speed he ran and dodged the flames. He jumped and vindictively brought his sword down on the dragon's neck where the head ended. The head fell off and it died. The corpse of it crumbled to dust. It left a red pearl in the neck that link picked up. He left the cave and eventually the mountain with the gorons joyful. He left in an upbeat mood not realizing the golden power that he had.


	4. The Kokiri Forest

Link decided to next go to the forest.

The kokiri forest. The problem was that he would need to go through the lost woods. A dangerous place. A labyrinthine maze that with getting lost you were turned into a skeletal creature called a stalfos.

He would no longer be himself much either though he had a chance of keeping his personality and memories. Link eventually made his way to the woods.

The bridge like he expected was out. He jumped down, a not very far fall. He landed and rolled just in time for a less wounding fall if any winds at all.

He got up and walked towards what he thought was the way, keeping his sense of direction. He ran through bushes and empty logs for what seemed like hours and then he heard a strange song.

It was Saria's song! He recognized it, from being played by the bards that had learned it from the hero of time.

He closed his eyes and followed the melody which in the forest was more vibrant, the forest seemed to react to it. To dance to it, almost.

He also danced with his eyes closed letting his ears guide him. Past the deku scrubs. Through the correct entrances. He made it to the end.

He had reached kokiri forest. It was full of people that looked like kids but could be hundreds of years old. He had to find the deku tree.

The Kokiri looked at him strangely and he figured that he was the only hylian to make it there in a while and then he felt something burning on his hand for a bit but he didn't look as he climbed down the cliff face where the exit was.

He walked through the village and noticed a few things that were told by the hero of time. His house with the sketch of his dream which was his battle with Gannon, 7 years later.

He looked for a bit then headed to the deku tree that was planted around the time the one, the hero of time, met had died. This time it was dying. He talked to it.

The deku tree told him about the villains that have attacked hyrule.

The legendary blade was needed to stop them. A gem needed to take a blade was inside the deku tree but was guarded by a beast.

He asked link to enter and defeat the beast.


	5. The Beast Within

Link decided to enter the tree but inside there was a huge area. The wood of the tree was like a brown oak and it was covered in grass, webs and vines everywhere. He found what seemed to be a pedestal with fire. Why someone would want to put fire inside a tree, he didn't know. He pulled out a piece of wood he picked up earlier that he set on fire so he could see. He ran into some hostile deku plants. He saw a ladder of vines and climbed with the torch between his teeth. He got up there and there was a chest. He walked over to it and opened it and there was a slingshot. He decided to use this since his bow was ash. He saw a few spiders. Now these weren't normal spiders, these were skulltulas look like a giant golden and black legged spider crawled into a flat human head and used it as cover but a point on its back was still not covered so it could still be defeated. He got some deku seeds that he could use as ammunition. He pulled back, and fired, an instant kill for one as it crumbled to dust, he killed two more and with three left he killed them all at once. The slingshot was perfect for him. He kept onward with his torch witch he put in the iron laid chest so nothing caught fire. He grabbed it and kept walking till he found what seemed to be a door. He pushed and pulled but it didn't work. He decided to try lifting it and it was light enough for a child to lift so he carried on into the room. In the room was a mirror. He went to leave because it seemed useless but the door locked. He walked over to the mirror and studied it. It seemed ordinary at first but it had an unsettling feel about it. He looked into it. There was a dark version of himself. He jumped away and landed on his back and started crawling away. The utmost fear filled him as a sinister laugh rang through the moldy air. Link pulled out his sword and struck the mirror as hard as he could. Instead of the mirror breaking, link's shoulder was dislocated. The voice laughed and the mirror just faded as the door unlocked. He left and saw a giant door made out of wood and metal and then surrounded by pots. He walked over to the pots and broke them. Some red potion fragments were in there. He drank them and put his shoulder back into place. He opened the door and walked through. It locked behind him. He brought out his slingshot and pulled it back. He heard something from the ceiling. He looked up and there she was. The beast within the deku tree. Queen Gohma. She ran across the ceiling to where he was and tried to drop herself on him and crush him like a bug. He rolled back and shot a few deku seeds. They bounced off the armored shell of hers as she tried to stab him with her legs. He rolled around and used the deku seed but it didn't work. Gohma would find new ways of trying to kill him from her pincer teeth or poison him. He just dodged. Until there was just one left. He froze and she swatted him aside like trash. A rib or two broken but nothing major. He felt the burning on his hand again. He then saw gohma's weakness, her eye! It was so obvious, how did he not see it before? He pulled out the final seed and shot her right in the eye. Throwing down his slingshot and pulling out his sword he ran with the speed of a roc and ran his sword through the eye and slayed the spider. A blue teleport appeared before him along with a green stone. It for a legendary blade. He left through the teleport and found himself in front of the deku tree. The tree told him of the blade of evils bane. Then it talked of dying and it planted the deku sprout on top him saying that hyrule would be flooded someday by the goddesses. The tree died but without pain. Mido, leader of the kokiri besides the tree walked up to him and said "we will follow you, link, hero of hyrule." Link replied "Thank you." They just sat there staring at the tree paying their respects. The rest of the kokiri joined them in their silence, but link couldn't help but remember the mirror and the dark image that was like in him. The beast within him, waiting to be slayed. 


	6. The Adventure Continues

Link sat by the deku tree for a day before Saria, the forest sage, walked to him. She put her hand on his shoulder as she stood there. After a second she said "You're link? Right?" "Yes. Why?" He stood and she was still the height of child, a kokiri. "I knew him, the hero of time." "You. You knew him?" "Yes, he was a good friend of mine." "Why are you telling me this?" "So you know you can trust me, follow me." She walked towards the village. He grabbed his equipment that was lying by him and he followed. Everything seemed less vibrant. The bright spruce houses now a dull birch color. The leaves seemed to be a red-orange color instead of the spring time bright green. He followed Saria past the hero of times house to an area with a sign that read "kokiri training ground". She then said "Go. If you can pass this then perhaps you are ready and all kokiri will follow you without a doubt." He saw a door. He was able to get through and on the other side was some sort of small are with boulders rolling around. He saw some safe spots. He ran to those in between the boulders. He ran in a circle for a minute before realizing that there was a chest. He jumped for the chest, almost getting crushed by a boulder. In the chest was an ocarina. It was ceramic but he felt that even if he tried, that it wouldn't break. It felt powerful. He took it to Saria. "Keep it." She said "you'll need it." Link curiously asked "was that the test?" "No, not the full test anyway. I know your quest. You will face many trials. The trials will take the utmost courage to beat. This ocarina is The Ocarina of Time. It will help you in your quest. Once you have learned its power and how to use it of course." "Alright, where do I go next? All knowing one" he said jokingly. "To Zora's domain. At the entrance of the waterfall play the song that has been passed down through generations." "Ok? So I'll leave to Zora's domain then." He left the forest and surprisingly, the bridge was repaired. He left to Zora's river then headed up the path. He walked up the path climbing the bridges and cliffs around the strange ravine like area. He shot a few deku seeds at the water octorocks to stun them so they didn't hit him into the water since he couldn't swim. He eventually got up to the waterfall. He stood there remembering the ocarina and then realizing how stupid he was for not learning how to play it and what the song was. A Zora came and told him he would have to swim there if he couldn't play the ocarina. "But I can't swim!" he yelled as they jumped through the waterfall. 


	7. Swimming

Link was surprised that when he opened his eyes, he was on the other side of the waterfall. Inside was Zora's domain. It was a large cavern full of water. There were a few torches for light and some doors that led who knows where. He wasn't trying to find out though. He needed to find king Zora. Link eventually found the path to him. Link bowed then said "I need the spiritual stone of water." King Zora replied "first learn to swim. Then go to lord jabu jabu." "Ok, I prefer to learn from the best so who do I go to?" "There is a teacher to the cave on my right. Go there and the Zora should be able to teach you." "Ok." He rose and left towards the cave. The teacher after learning he was a student, pushed link off the waterfall they were by. Within a week, link had mastered the art of swimming, well at least partially because of a magic scale but hey it worked. He then left to find the lord. He was apparently a whale who resided in the source of the river. He had to ask the lord for the stone. He bowed before the lord, even though it seemed ridiculous, and asked for the stone. The lord instead consumed link. Inside the whale was a giant octorock. The stone was on top a ledge in the middle of the room. The octorock decided to chase him around the room. Link picked up his slingshot and shot the octorock but the deku seeds didn't do anything. He had hoped it would. Suddenly the octorock, swallowed the deku seeds. Link stood there confused. The octorock went back to trying to kill link, just great, he was out of ammo and had a giant squid beast trying to kill him! Not his best day but then again, not his worst. Dodging the beast's attacks, trying to think of what to do, suddenly the octorock was stunned. Link took the chance to scan for a weak point. On his back was a spot that seemed to be more vulnerable than the mouth even. Link drew his blade and threw a vertical slice at the back of the beast but it didn't do a whole lot. The beast turned and it almost swallowed link, it would've if it wasn't for his reflexes. Link then noticed a boomerang on the ground. It wasn't there before but he didn't care. He rolled for it grabbed it and threw it at the beast. It went around the beast and struck him in the back to stun him. Link took his sword and jabbed it right through the beast, killing it. It disappeared and left behind the gem. He then left and headed to the place he knew the legendary blade would be. Home. 


End file.
